ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ninja72
Archives *Archive 1 (June 28, 2015 to April 26, 2018) *Archive 2 (April 26, 2018 to July 24, 2018) Think I got a badgefarmer. Don't know who did this but someone's made a weird category and spammed pages into it. I might be coming to the wrong person but could you find out who did this or undo it cause you're a rollback. Just go to Obsidian Glave and check for 'Dark samurai' category. - Akumu I don't like people but you can message me 13:48, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: Underage user Hi Ninja, Thanks for pointing this out; however, I can't find a Mr. Nooby Noob user . . . I'll keep looking, though. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:47, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Never mind, I've found him. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:48, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: Categories Hi Ninja, I thought about it, but I think they still have a use, as Quinton pointed out. Thanks for asking, though. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:40, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, before someone added an image to Bragi Schut, I thought he was a she. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 22:48, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Yes, I also thought about that, but I still think we should keep them. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:47, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Samurai X I don’t think it should be a disambiguation page. It’s better if it is an encyclopedia page, so people could learn more about Samauri X. —NinjaRobotPirate (talk) 19:48, July 30, 2018 (UTC) :I think it's perfectly fine how it is; all the facts are on Nya's or P.I.X.A.L.'s page. :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:24, July 30, 2018 (UTC) why did you undo my edits? Iron Baron The user was still edit warring when I locked the page.--Min-droid (talk) 14:03, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Mballas1 That's it. You gotta have Mballas1 blocked from this wikia for lie. Trevor7626 (talk) :(I do believe you mean "for life.") Well . . . it's his first offense, and we don't give infinite bans for that. In fact, we don't give infinite bans for anything except spamming sock-puppets. :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:31, August 13, 2018 (UTC) There is a prophecy Prophecy: "One day, a new user will improve Ninjago Wiki and become the greatest user of all times NinjagoFan01 Hi, I wanted to know how to edit the catagories page. Tell me please. Re: Spoiler template Sure, we could do that but I thought Toa's bot could remove the templates. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 21:52, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Most likely? Either way, I've decided it's best to add it to the main page. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 01:34, August 26, 2018 (UTC) re:Golden Ninja Fine, the minifigure isn't that accurate to the show anyway. Warptoad (talk) 02:19, August 26, 2018 (UTC) RE: Temporal Vortex I removed it because although it is true, like you said, it is trivial, and not really relevant to the article... RGBY is a rather common colour palette, appearing not just in the Windows logo (although admittedly, that is probably the most famous instance of it). --The Last Booker DeWitt (talk) 14:40, August 29, 2018 (UTC) RE: Wu I typed a big paragraph on aging, but I'll just make it a theory thread. Anyway, it's one of those things that shouldn't even be mentioned in the article to begin with – he should just be referred to as "Young Wu" in the gallery. You'll see why in the thread --The Last Booker DeWitt (talk) 21:34, August 29, 2018 (UTC)